


【伏八】无人愿意揭穿的恋爱谎言（ABO）

by debugfs



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debugfs/pseuds/debugfs
Summary: A装O，然后相聚三天的故事。虽然充满了很多谎言，但它有个好结局。





	1. Chapter 1

 说明：

*大学设定，小美咲与猿比古是分离又重逢的室友

*但不代表他们真的见面了

*私设：A/B/O的特性会在十五六岁时显现并分化

*副CP出多·出多·出多，这是唯一预警

 

**正文：**

 

反正这毛茸茸的春意也不会无聊到去偷听他脑内的叽叽喳喳，等到三月风呼啦啦吹过，所有秘密都会长满新芽变得面目全非，那么他就毫无顾虑地直说了吧：他八田美咲，就是对伏见猿比古重新出现这件事不爽透了。

那天的太阳不似这般躁动，透明的光线一束束倒挂在八田身上，把他晒成一位风尘仆仆的旅人。他被光线拖累了腿脚，累死累活推着两只大号旅行箱爬上楼梯，进屋后毫不拖泥带水地瘫倒在床上。他霸占着两张床里右边那一个，头枕在蜷起的胳膊上，视线正前方是对面那张自出生起就光秃秃的床铺。床板靠前三分之一位置上，长着一粒老鼠眼睛大小的凸起。他眯起眼默默数四周的一圈圈木纹，一二二三四五六七八，到第十三圈，呼吸像被惊扰后的水面，渐渐平缓沉寂。

数到第十七圈时他唾弃了自己的无聊，倒不是说眼神不够用了。于是八田视线向上，看到床板上有一只圆润小巧的深蓝色手表。

这时候他没来得及把它与今后三天即将发生的事情联系起来，因此他那遭同层人嘲笑的大脑里唯一想法是——他那休学了一整个学期的神秘室友，终于屈尊回来了。

仿佛他内心的想法变成了一句魔法咒语似的，门把手被旋转了九十度，在那个年久失修的门把手旋转到底并发出痛苦的咯吱声时，门被推开了，一个瘦长的人影走进了屋子，将二月的冷风踩在脚下，将冬天关在门后。

八田从床上坐了起来。

那人像三年前那样端着一个蓝色瓷杯，杯子外形就和他的黑框眼镜一样无趣至极，但鉴于眼镜后那双狭长阴郁的下垂眼，没有人敢用老实一词称赞他。他比八田高上很多，看上去却不如他健朗，一截素白的衬衫领口从暗绿色的鹿纹毛衣上露出来，黑色棉卫衣空空荡荡，让人怀疑任何衣服到了他身上都像是大了半码。他怔怔地愣了五秒，然后无视屋内另一个活人，直直在左侧床板上坐下。

“猿比古……”八田十根指头紧紧扒住床沿，对着一室安静反而不知如何开口。安静容易造成这屋里只有他一个人的假象，而当一个人的时候他很容易偃旗息鼓，像未遇见伏见之前无数次的那样。

“你……你他妈……你怎么用我的杯子？”

他扔出脑袋里蹦出的第一句话，决定无论如何，至少先声夺人。

“我去厨房泡了杯咖啡，”伏见双手捧住了杯子，指节被走廊的冷风吹得发白。“电水壶太旧，我刚烧完水就短路了。我怀疑你是不是把高一攒了半年钱才买的那个虎牌无蒸汽带进了大学厨房。”

他说着竟怀念地笑了。

“……你把什么弄坏了？我攒了两个学期外加帮实和萌做了一年的美术作业才买的。”

“你有恋水壶癖，真的。恭喜，你现在可以换个新的了，而且不用上交那种古老硬派风格的简笔画吓唬小学老师。”

“你有个鬼的美术细胞……我那次画的是你和你的变态眼镜。”

八田有点恍神，仿佛他们隔了六个多月外加一整个令他恼怒到牙痒痒的炎热夏季，现在仍然躺在高中那个狭窄的上下铺里随口谈天似的。他偏过头向上仰，还能看见半截在床沿不耐烦敲打着的手，他总在催促他快点入睡却从不停止回话。此时此刻，他满脑子的惊愕已经发酵成了能塞满整罐菠萝罐头的委屈与不甘，并将持续发酵下去，直到满腔悲愤喷薄而出，用愤怒的菠萝块淹没对面事不关己坐着的那个人。

于是他拒绝继续扯下去。当他拒绝的时候，他可以态度很强硬。他抽出一只枕头，准备扔过去。

“暂停，”伏见将水杯放在桌上，跨过半间屋子，弯下腰握住了八田的手腕。

“对不起，”他老老实实开口，一道干涩的光从半拉的窗帘缝里溜进来，绕过他线条凛冽的手腕，却无论如何都落不到八田身上。他的身影被伏见完完整整地罩住了。“我知道你不爽，你不爽的时候就用枕头扔我。高二开学你抄岔了一行我的算数答案，发现后也是用这个姿势举起枕头的。但我不是故意消失大半年的，美咲。”

这不是一句谎言。不全算是，然而真与假并没多大区别，因为真假参半才是最恶毒的谎言。 

何况他明白，所有从他嘴里讲出的话都比真实还要掷地有声，在美咲眼中。不然这双捏紧枕头的手也不会止不住颤抖。

“我不知道你变成了芬达味的。真是可惜，我浪费了多少嘲笑的机会。”他将脸埋进八田胸前，用力吸一大口气。

温柔的甜橙味道，令人想起亚热带通透柔软的土壤，潮湿的阳光。狡黠如少年般的omega。在他彻底缺失的角落，他的橘子少年完全成熟了，从头顶短了三寸的碎发到明厉不留情的眼神。他像个甜蜜而哀愁的老果农，双手握着两把铁叉也挡不住偷食的荷兰猪与伴生虫。

“你才是饮料味，我就算是可乐你也管不着，叛徒最好有闭嘴的自知之明。”

“这是不是我离开那天之后发生的事？”他蹲了下来，曲起的膝盖搭在八田的灰色毛绒拖鞋上。“你刚开始出现特征的那天早上……我记得是毕业典礼，因为毕业单都快被你捏烂了。”

“走开，”他抽出双脚蜷在床上，“别以为现在若无其事地提起那一天，你就有资格被原谅了。”

“对不起，”他站起身，不耐烦地摊开手，“我不想在这种小事上浪费时间，你知道我真的并非有意。”

“那你说这话是做什么，找架吵吗？”

“我太久没和你讲话了，”他抬手认真看了一眼不存在的手表，“吵架前需要先热个身。”

“谁和你在‘小事上’浪费时间，你八成是挑食症还没治好。”

真是奇事，他那木鱼般的美咲竟然学会了讽刺。真说起来他也算半个教授，他为聪颖的学生而惊喜并担忧着。

“对，”他怀念地咂嘴，“我等你继续给我喂菠萝，阻止我饿死。”

“你提醒了我，高中三年加国中三年的所有菠萝罐头，钱就今天一次上交了吧，不然收你滞纳金。”

“真的，我快饿死了。”

“呸，说什么死不死的。”

于是伏见在八田皱紧的双眉中，令人不爽地笑了，像国王拥抱他高贵得不可一世的橘色小猫咪。

“就这样？”八田压低声音，真正为这场斗嘴般的无稽之谈发起了无名之火。“那天早上，我毕业大会没参加完就去找你……我整个人都冷汗和其他东西弄得湿透了，浑身又酸又疼，结果你听我说完就见鬼一样跑开了，而且跑掉了他妈大半年。”

这话听上去像是日八点剧的绝望主妇或主夫。或许比听上去更像，因为他们也是一脸严肃上演着令人嗤笑的剧情。他是身在其中的演员，伏见猿比古变成了高高挂起的观众。

一根悬而未落的针重新刺痛了他，从那个黏腻窒息的夏日直到现在。“我谁都没告诉，唯一一个找的人就是你。那天我在学校和你家大门之间来回了四次，最后一次是你爸爸开的门，他说——”

指甲嵌进了伏见手心。

偷食的荷兰猪。

伴生虫。

“——他说，你死透了。接着让我也滚远点。”那是他第二次与那人对话。水鬼一样的男人，纠缠了他整个夏日噩梦的海藻与深海章鱼。那男人半睁着眼，温和阴沉的语调淬着毒液，优雅地思考如何将他手法新颖地分尸。

“他是个发疯的阳痿男。”半晌，伏见松开拳头，声音涩苦。“我……你明白的，发生了一点事。”

“说说你的‘一点事’。”八田将手交叉放在膝盖上，像他们高中打着手电偷偷看完的《荆棘鸟》里的拉尔夫神父那样。略显女气的动作，神职人员的矫饰，他们乐此不疲地钻研许久，终于重现了白纸黑字的那个姿势。 

接着他想起他们曾亲密地手臂贴着手臂，连汗水都是同一个味道，于是嫌恶地把手松开。

“我听着呢。如果理由不算正当，你现在就离开这屋子，别在我眼前晃悠。”

“听起来，”伏见艰涩地翘起嘴角，“像是盘问从酒吧回来沾上陌生气味的男友。”

“你到底想不想解释？”

“对不起，我只照常点了那杯百利，是酒保自己凑上来的。”

“你现在就出去。”

“你男朋友根本没注意他，因为他一心想着要买什么花向你求婚。”

“……那我出去了。”

“稍等，”他右手一挥，说出了迄今为止第一个谎话，“其实我也是个omega，美咲。”

八田下床的动过停顿了两秒，一般而言他很难做到多线思考。“那和我有什么关系？”

他说着重新审视站着的人。半年时间不够某个少年从1.67蹿高到1.78，但足够伏见像铸铁般伸长延展成一个沉默挺拔的青年人。不过，不管是alpha，beta还是omega，他总是看上去比实际瘦削得多。准是挑食的恶果，八田幸灾乐祸地想。

“没什么直接关系，但如果你再来找我，我很高兴和你一起喝酒八卦翻花绳，做一个尽职的知心婆婆。”

愈发强烈的冰冷钻进了伏见的指尖。冷意几乎让他的心脏停止跳动，他可以冷笑着嘲讽那些海蛇般盘旋缠绕的锁链、涂满铁锈和血肉的指甲刀或者倒刺嶙峋的粗麻绳，但他为重逢不久后的告别而心痛。

若他的心脏还有温度，那么此时应该正冒着酸涩的温热液体。

“理由就这样了。我知道你不信，那我就先出去了，下次再在你眼前晃。”

他行色匆匆地推门而去，未尽的尾音被阖在厚重的木门外，像是蜥蜴被夹断的一截可怜兮兮的尾巴，在空气中令人不爽地摇摆不定。

尾音恰巧消散时，八田重新抄起枕头，重重地砸在门上。

 

伏见猿比古是——

~~一个满嘴胡话的叛徒和混蛋~~ 。

~~一个不知是不是出于省钱，死都不愿修剪刘海的古板男人。~~

一个八田以为的omega。

被划去的前两个其实是对的。但无论怎样，爱情游戏里往往是说了谎的那个最手足无措。

 

* * *

 

当平底锅被吱得一声浇满水时，八田正往一块海绵上挤出过量的清洁剂，砂锅在灶台上冒着热气与米香，围坐在桌边的五个人被溜进的冷风冻了个激灵。

“操，”日高拱到桌下捡起掉落的纸牌，“门关上道明寺，冷死了。”

“手指鱼饼！”推门而入的人扯下红色条纹的围巾，一只爪子伸向桌上的一盘饼干，将围巾随手搭在日高的肩上。

“你没洗手，”五岛瞪了过去。即使在所有beta中，他的性格也是最认真的那一撮。

“日高刚刚捡牌时偷看牌面了，”镰本嘟囔。

“没有的事，”日高不动声色地将牌摆回桌上，四张纸牌是一个整整齐齐的田字。

“说谎的人遭天谴，”草薙温和地笑了笑，右手毫不留情地翻开那张牌，啪地打了出去。

一张ace。草雉在众人的嘘声中回过头。

“八田酱——要来玩一局吗，还没忙完？”

“这就煮好了。”他在毛巾上擦了擦手，将刷好的锅轻扣在碗架最上层，然后关火，戴手套，小心翼翼地握住砂锅两耳。厨房的侧灯坏了，他转过身，盯着桌子数了第三次，头部朝每个人的方向挨个点了点。还是六个人，清清爽爽的六个，令人怀疑上午与新室友的见面到底是不是场梦的六个——就算是梦，也是场噩梦。

他差点没握稳。维修工人总是推托说雪太大，赶不来，好像这学校在旭岳雪山底的某个荒村里而不是步行八分钟就到了市中心似的。

十束将新抽出的牌扣在桌子上，“我也来帮忙。小八田下次记得叫上我嘛，看你烧饭总觉无比有趣。”

“你是不是在网上下单了一套具良治刀具？”草薙将纸牌拢到一起，红心黑桃方块与梅花在手指翻飞中被分成两堆，接着哗啦啦叠在一起。比起调酒更在行盲洗纸牌，虽然这微不足道的小事就只被多多良发现了。

“连葱块都切不好，干嘛浪费好刀。最后八成是切了几下就丢在一旁，之前买的吉他都在我那里堆上灰了呀……”

尾音突如其来地加重与降调，京都口音比他硬气的金色发梢更温和。他这个人其实比看上去要理智疏远。

“比你的厨艺好上一点点。”多多良学着他的口音。

“那就请帮忙摆出碗筷吧，十束哥。”

他掀起磁盖，谷物的温暖味道蜿蜒融入空气，清香在每个舌头上蓄满口水。淀粉总是给予胃至高无上的幸福感，这跟是不是正减肥无关。

没什么比白粥更让人满足，除非把它加热。

可惜某个人不懂，八田在心中惋惜。

如果他也在就好了。在这微弱的暖光里，抬起碗，就着人间烟火下肚。在这黯然的尘世微光里。

“明天就上课了……人生真是诸事不顺呐。”道明寺摊在椅背上。桌上一锅粥几乎见底，热量被消化成慵懒，在围坐一圈的人的胃中缓缓蠕动，渐渐从身体漫上厨房的空气。

“说到开学，”镰本放下了碗，他的碗——盆——差不多有八田的三个大。“你室友还没休学回来吗？一个人睡真是让人羡慕。”

八田被口里的粥烫到了舌尖，“嗯……其实早上见到了，现在人不知去了哪里。”

对，你们的——他的——新室友，被他堂堂正正赶出了门。唯一能证明寝室里曾有两个活人的证据，首先是一只手表，其次是杯凉透了的咖啡。

“希望明早能见到他，顺便给他普及一下厨房的生存法则。我有两周的阅读课，所以明天不是我上课的日子，”十束将吃干净的碗与草薙的堆在一起。“真是抱歉啦。”

“那就拜托你明早不要起晚了，”草薙抱着碗筷走向水槽，“不然飞机可不像我，能等你三个小时。”

“高年级就是可恶，开学之前还要去奈良县放荡一圈，”道明寺开始折磨桌上剩余的一小段葱条，“团扇螺钿还有奈良鹿请拜托带一套，感谢了！”

“因为能看到水取祭和火星四射的巨大松明，这种东西一定要在春天来临之前赶上一次，不然整整一年都赶不走霉运。 ”十束坏笑着摸上他的头。

“我已经能预见自己从明天开始的霉运了。”草薙回头，握着清洁剂瓶的手挤出两个泡沫。他扭紧水龙头，将一把探出碗架外的叉子推了回去，接着向多多良抬了抬下巴。他做这动作透着成熟男子的天然风骚，大概是面对恋人的小习惯，但总令人怀疑是故意为之。

反正也是染上了多多良的习性。

“那我们就先回去睡了，感谢小八田的粥，祝大家好梦。”他的恋人从椅背上捞起两人的大衣和围巾。他们有同色的黑大衣，一青一红两条同家网店买的围巾，还有相似的耀眼发色。当他们并肩的时候，整个世界的光芒沉寂了下来，剩下海盐与花柏的香气厮磨缠绕，清冽得与世隔绝，不似人间。

“你知道，就算你们申请宿舍调换到一起，我和道明寺也没有任何抱怨，”日高摸了摸鼻子，“而且也不像alpha与omega的组合那样不方便，住一起也不会有人多嘴。”

“怎么说呢，”多多良推门，笑吟吟望向他的恋人，“在不同宿舍间偷情不是更令人兴奋吗。”

“……你真是。”

他对他的beta那双灯火倒映的暖棕色双眼总是毫无办法，这倒是为数不多符合alpha的特征。

“说到霉运，你知不知道镇目町有户人家的主人在家门口猝死了，八田哥？”

这话将八田在呆愣中惊醒了。“什么？有详细报道吗镰本？”

他眼皮一跳。

“放心啦八田哥，不是我们认识的人。”镰本想起报纸上模糊不清的灰色图像，一看就是大户人家的房子，铁栅栏比两个他还高出一头，户外小花园里开着冬天也不败的灌木花丛，三层高的砖块洋房被黑色的铁门锁得死死的，连墙上的百叶窗都傲慢地拉紧了，被窥探一眼便是天大的羞辱。

怎么都不像他们这些普通人家的安宁气质。

“那个我也看到了，是个蛮富阔的中年男子来着，好像是身体抱恙一直没发现，一出家门口就心悸倒下了，手里还攥着一个黑色大塑料袋。真是倒霉，大概是饿到忍不住出门，半夜那个时间也没人会发现。”五岛推了推刘海，漫不经心，“到地府去多吃两口米吧。”

“噫，你真可怕。我还是回宿舍吧。”道明寺拉起了日高。

“如果十束在你那里或者草薙在我这里……”日高无奈地问。

“那你们就先来我和镰本这里。”五岛站起身。

“那我们也回去了，八田哥，”镰本问，“需要陪你喝完粥吗？”

八田摆了摆手。

 

当伏见走进厨房时便是这样一座孤独的岛屿。

“你一直都是一个人？”他皱起眉头。他的omega，孤独骄傲却笨得要死的omega。

“这是什么话。”八田的五官缩在一起。一定是这大半年的默契跌到了谷底，才会让他们处处给对方找茬，连喘口气的时间都不舍空出。“大家刚走。对了，住在这层的还有草薙哥，道明寺，日高，十束哥，镰本还有五岛，你是想自己打招呼还是我帮你介绍？我这人一向宽宏不记仇，想我帮忙也就一个切腹请求的事儿。”

谁见鬼的要去打招呼。伏见不知道哪个答案更令他不悦，是他独身一人还是被挤在嘈杂的人群之中。

两个人是热闹，三个人就成了战争，等到八九个人时，大爆炸都要重新经历个百八十遍。

他拉过椅子，靠着八田坐下，大腿贴着八田的牛仔裤，泛起一阵干涩的摩擦。

“你干嘛坐过来？”

“你干嘛这么别扭？告诉你了我也是个omega。”

“别扭曲重点，不要靠我太近。”

“冷。”

“那也不要抢我的温度。”

“是谁说过不记仇的？”

“是谁说过不在我眼前晃悠的？”

“忘记了。大概是灰喜鹊。”

“天哪你还记得——”八田的嘴圈成了圆形，一道噼里啪啦的闪电滑过他胸口，记忆的岩浆从心脏表面滚滚钻了出来，咕噜咕噜地将他的心包裹成炖土豆。

心脏香气四溢，于是他再次开口的话也是又香又软的。

“我操你怎么还记得——我初中那阵子是不是每天在你家待到一集结束才回去？有一集的灰喜鹊可真烦人，我一向觉得你才是世上最不好相处的，连你也觉得它讨人厌。我都快忘记了，是不是那天下午？你放学又闹别扭了要先回家，让我不要在你面前打转——”

“然后你说，你不会走的，这话要说就对灰喜鹊说去。”伏见接口。

他双眼温和地半眯了起来。那段日子他们刚成为朋友不久。那时电视机还循环播放着小鼹鼠和他的森林。小鼹鼠和他的绿星星。春天来了，棕色毛皮的兔子从洞中扫出了苹果核和烂棉絮，鼹鼠的窝边开出了水仙花。他认真和八田辩解过布拉格的森林究竟有没有水仙。他不知道答案，因为总有知识是伏见猿比古也不曾涉猎的，他只是享受被凝望着的过程。然而八田相信了他的答案，而后不耐烦却心满意足地转向了电视机。

栗树，毛榉。鼹鼠从窝中挖出了一颗绿色的星星。讨人嫌恶的盗窃者喜鹊。半打时光，两个人的盛夏。

少年不善言辞，一开口便是大半生。

“你当时是为什么生气来着？别告诉我是因为我把牛奶硬塞给你。”八田拿起勺子在锅中搅了搅，手腕的动作毛糙又温顺，像是要把咕噜噜的回忆搅进去，又怕惊扰了那锅粥。他顺着锅壁刮了几下，心满意足地将最后几舀添到自己碗里，把碗推给了身旁的人。

“我不饿，”伏见右手托腮，“这事谁还会记得。”

他记得呀。那天是他表妹大耶与八田的第一次见面，也是八田收到第一份告白的那天。残酷的日子。

他在心底对生气的自己发出了一声耻笑。少不更事不是耻辱，但即使人至二十，即使坐上时光机重新来过也会坚决如此执行，这是他的错。

不感到抱歉。

“你在玩什么游戏？”他抢起桌上的一叠纸牌。“有游戏是你也能玩得了的？接龙吗？”

“别想打岔，这粥室友们都已经喝过一碗了，剩下的你就帮忙舔干净吧。”

“你为什么还会煮粥给别人？”

八田微站起身，将空空落落的锅推向了桌子另一边，倒水刷锅清洗凝结的米垢就去烦扰明天的自己。“为什么煮粥？因为天冷而且全世界人民到了冬天都会喝粥。”

“不是，我是说……”他一把将八田扯回来，双手的力道不够挡住所有人，却足以将他牢牢按在身旁。“算了，过来，给我讲讲你究竟在摆弄什么纸牌游戏。”

“扫雷。”

“那你也不会，你就只会用纸牌占卜明天的午饭。”他低声笑，因为当八田捧着笔记本屏幕乱点一通大喊大叫时，他就坐在一旁双手背后，抱着脑袋，好整以暇。那天晚上他亲手教了他很久也没让他学会，反正也是故意拖延，好满意地欣赏他抖抖颤颤迟疑不落的手指，还有炸出地雷时仿佛生吞鱼胆的模样。

“谁说的？我现在能扫完初级的地雷了。”

“好吧，对不起，你不仅会扫雷入门级，还会占卜午餐，因为每顿饭都是菠萝。所以现在告诉我，你们刚刚到底在玩什么游戏？快点，不然我不喝粥。”

八田时不时——就是时不时，他的时不时只比二十四小时短上一点点——会有这个人爱向他撒娇的错觉。

“为什么我要为你的饮食负责？”

“为了防止我得小肠癌。”

“我帮你募捐。”

“你只会贡献菠萝罐头。没有人愿意念悼词，所以你还要负责手握纸花，假惺惺地念‘愿蔬菜饶恕他的罪恶，阿门’。啊，这个狠心的omega。”

“行了，这种事听上去真麻烦。你才不会死呢。”他拿起一只勺子，噗嗤插进粥里，“告诉你名称：王后游戏，你不用得小肠癌了。”

“你看，是谁说自己会玩来着。”突然地，伏见停止了无意识搅拌的动作，将那只可怜的勺子胡乱扔在碗旁。他坐立不安地起身，重新坐好时愈发凑近了八田。

“美咲，美咲同学——八田同学，”他手肘撑在八田椅背上，脸凑上前去，“用你那迟钝得可怜的感官认真体会一下，这屋里的omega含量是不是超标了？”

“我没有！”说这话的人脸上染上了令人怀疑的红晕，“不是我散发的味道。”

“你觉得这屋里多了一只鬼吗？还是个omega鬼，不知道用alpha、omega或是beta形容鬼是不是种侮辱。”

“可能吧，不然就是你。”

“如果我这样往空气里割一刀，”他握住了某只看不见的水果刀，“那么毋庸置疑的是，现在整间屋子都会淌满黏哒哒的橙汁。你就不会控制自己的气味吗？告诉我，就算没人教你，你的成人派对是白过的吗？”

“你管不着。”八田猛地靠向椅背，相反方向偏去。若他脸上的红晕之前是为恼羞，现在是真正动怒了。这个人——当他显露那些令人担忧，恐惧，惊慌失措的特征时视为依赖却一走了之的人，既然过去不曾参与，那么质疑的立场就想都别想。

许久，伏见重新开口，“过来，”他再次凑了过去，“我来教你王后游戏。”

他左手拢住八田的椅背，手指用力，固定他的肩膀。在这个半开放的怀抱里他感受到了安全，虽然并不是八田想要的。

“走开走开，我是个随意释放气味的疯子omega，别离我太近。”

“而我擅长调教，不论是不懂纸牌游戏的笨蛋还是疯子omega。”他顺次抽出四张牌倒放在桌面，将剩余的一叠背面朝上码在附近，示意八田抽一张新的。

“稍等。”

他扣住八田伸出的手，纸牌背面的小丑在两人指缝间咧开鲜红的嘴角。“你紧张了，美咲。我不知道你有没有注意，你心跳越快，屋里的味道就越浓。”他把头伸到八田脖颈后部，鼻尖蹭着软软的栗色发梢，深呼吸，颅腔内被塞满了柔软的甜橙香气。

“我不是故意的，”八田的脸红终于感染到了耳后，半透明的耳廓红润温热，“我没法控制。”

“那就听我说，控制你的呼吸，把气味拽回来。保护好你的味道，别让他们满世界乱七八糟地跑。”

“把手放开，”他盯着交缠的十指，安静红着脸。

他见识过他很多安静时的模样。他安静地恼怒，安静地悲伤，安静地向往。没有一样是像现在这样，想让人就着一杯酒把这时光凝固在微醺里的。

把他俩牢牢地，窒息般地，锁在时间的琥珀里。分开不被允许，喘口气也来不及，因为他们没多少时间了。

他在这微醺中冷淡地笑了，“不行。”他盯着脖颈后部腺体的位置，隔着空气印上一个吻。

“照我说的做，不然我不松开。”

“我说了我做不到！”八田懊恼地大喊。这是一个信号，表明他已经急不可耐并开始自我放弃了。有那么片刻他寄希望于猿比古接受这个信号，就像他们无数次冷战后谁都不好意思先开口道歉时那样。但他们被偷走的默契显然也带走了猿比古的雷达，因为他们的手仍热乎乎地纠缠在一起。小丑透过指缝，露出尴尬无比的傻笑。

“想象有一个宇宙，”至少伏见的声音变得认真起来，“里面有一颗星球。唯一的一颗，我们的一颗。那颗星球很软，很干爽，像不会被吹起的面粉一样，你要想办法把自己埋进去。最开始是脚趾，面粉下是凉爽的。接着是小腿，膝，胸口，然后是脖颈的腺体，还有整个大脑。”

“可是，如果下面很黑怎么办？说不定还有一只omega鬼。”

“不必担心，”他严肃答道，“下面那只omega是我，而我会接住你。”

八田闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，把自己埋进一堆地壳和稀土的面粉里。那口悠长的气流被他再次吐出来的时候，伏见的手心传递给他微弱的跳动，星球上只有他们两个人。

“我觉得我破了憋气记录，”八田小声嘟囔。

“世界上最长的接吻记录是58时35分58秒，想挑战一下吗？”

“操，你什么时候靠的这么近？”他动手推搡身边的人，不知不觉中伏见就将他拉到了他的大腿上，他拿不准自己是该继续脸红还是一勺子刺下去。

“保持，美咲同学，58时35分58秒。”

伏见握着他的手，终于翻开那张等待多时的纸牌。一个梅花Joker。

“一张功能牌，取决于你是要把它打出去还是尽其所能。如果你决定使用的话——先暂停一下，”他先行一步做了决定，从剩下的牌中飞快抽出四张，接着手指点了点，掀开最右侧那张送到八田眼前，“好了，你已经行使了偷看我一张牌的权利，看清楚，记下来，之后别忘记用它来报复我。”

“我根本没说要使用功能牌——等等，我连功能牌是什么都不知道。”

“顺便一提，我另一张牌是红心7，中间第二张。现在我有两张牌被你摸清了。”

“你说只能偷看一张，”他在伏见腿上难受地扭了扭，“其实你根本就不懂规则，猴子。”

“我当然懂，规则就是你可以偷看无限多张。”

只要你想。

他扯了扯毛衣领口，沾上脖子的毛料刺得皮肤发痒，某人的动作显然没令他更好过。他收束胳膊，圈住八田的腰，像抓住毛球的猫一样搭在他肩膀上。

“操！”八田吓得几乎跳起身，“你真是——邪门，从我身上下来！”

“耐心，美咲。”不是这话是说与谁听，他在死灰复燃的甜橙香气里心烦意乱，责骂自己简直贪心。他重新捡起勺子，粥里的水分几乎蒸发，糯米糊板结成缠绵的块状，他搅开糊状物，迫不及待地将一大口冷粥送入口中。糯米的粘稠令他想起美咲脖颈后的一小片皮肤。那里光滑紧实，有肌肤相亲的甜美体味，仿佛天生是为了被吮吸舔舐啃咬然后狠狠标记成结而生的。

直到一口粥落入空空落落的胃底，贲门的蠕动感被扩大到全身，他后背竟冒起一小片冷汗。

“行了，”他暗自松一口气，“很好，接着抽牌吧美咲，你做的很好。”

“我看你才是很不好，”八田侧过身，食指顺着镜框向上，默不作声地抹去了他额角的一粒汗珠。“你怎么了猿比古？突然成了傻子。”

那双眼睛是上好的夕阳，没有东西能比这一小汪褐色的琥珀更令他怀恋。

入冬那天，他在湿气与霉味间撑开眼皮，第一眼便是刺痛双目的阳光。那时是难得的傍晚，那人走的时候居然忘记阖紧百叶窗，无数道光束透过细缝渗了进来，像是被撒了一地的碎星星。他剥开盘在脚上的锁链，为了光线不被灰尘惊扰，一寸一寸缓慢爬过去，直到脚铐上的链条伸到极限。只有几公分他就够到夕阳了，他永远都渡不过那几公分。他静静躺在潮湿冰凉的木板上，竟怕自己满身血气会污染它们。

“我怎么会有事，”他焦躁地大声说，一个声音在他心底恶怔般呢喃：没时间了，没时间了。这个美梦这么甜蜜，就快没时间了。“快点，我们到哪儿了？继续吧美咲，抽牌吧。时间不多了。”

他紧紧抱着他，赌气般阻止他回头，因此只把因急切而通红的眼角留给了自己。

“真是的，你说抽牌我就抽吗。”八田撅起下唇，左手担忧地搭在腰间的手臂上，拿起了第二张牌。毛衣下是美丽矫健的肌肉轮廓，熟悉的触觉令他心潮暗涌，因为猿比古见鬼的不喜欢距离，不喜欢以至于他总在两个人甚至更多人的时候自觉靠上来，悄无声息地偷走八田的私人隐私，仿佛他最初见识的那个孤立少年只是个幌子，疏远冷淡的性格只不过是披着的一张虎皮，底下是一只家养的黑毛小狐狸。

一只被驯服的狐狸可以是傲慢的，可以是乖劣的，可以是满腹心机的，可以是剑拔弩张的，但必定不会无忧无虑，因为他心中从此有了一丛橘色的头发。每当看到夕阳或麦田，他会想起那人的发色，继而悲伤地自言自语：他的美咲又去哪儿了。

虽然这件事，八田还需要好长一段时光才能搞明白。

他们以这种变扭暧昧的姿势又抽了几轮牌，直到厨房的暖气终于赶不上不断下蹿的温度计。“真冷，”八田一开口，空气中就多了一小丛白色雾气，“这么晚了，还是回屋吧。你这混蛋还是一如既往地不怕冷。”

伏见轻轻捏着纸牌一角，终于斟酌着说出了那天的第二个谎话。“好。你先走吧，我随后就回去。”

“我等你啊。”他打了一个呵欠。

伏见忍住了上前捏住他鼻子的冲动。他示意身上的人站起来，手掌轻轻拍在他后背，“你先回去，我来收拾。我还要依靠你提供床铺和被子呢。”

“想的真好，”他站着看了一会儿，深觉自己此时的腻歪与磨蹭是有多令人恶心，于是走向了厨房大门。推门而出前他又不甘心地回头叮嘱：

“快点回来啊，猿比古，我帮你收拾床铺。还有别忘关灯。”

伏见没有停下，含糊不清地应了一声。大拇指甲掐着指尖的肉，阻止自己抬起头。

厨房冷寂了下来。一个坏故事的情节很可能这样安排的：某人走了，带走了房间的最后一点温度。俗套的桥段与俗气的文笔，毫无真实与可行性而言，让人没有读下去的欲望。可是这故事本就没有开头的必要，伏见想，它压根就不该存在。他冷得像座冰山，漂浮在北冰洋里已经太久，仅凭一小片阳光是无法令他消融的，不然北极熊会第一个不同意。

他摸索到水槽，难受地吐了起来。呕吐物颗粒分明，没有丝毫溶解的迹象。白色颗粒被无辜地冲进下水道，于是一锅粥有的进了某些人温暖的食道，有的排进了地下污水，剩下一丁点黏在锅中和灶台上。没有一粒米是屈辱地留在伏见身体中的。

他关上水龙头，双手撑着料理台，刘海盖住了低下的头。

直到一个人砰得推开厨房的门，他都没再换另一个姿势。

 

当八田迎着温暖的阳光走进厨房的时候，他仍在迷迷糊糊地思索这件事：猿比古昨晚究竟有没有回来。

他铺上还整齐摆着八田好心借给他的被褥枕头，看不出用过的痕迹，不过也可能是醒来后从新整理。毕竟这人有轻微洁癖，八田的床被他嫌弃真是自然不过，不是吗。

“早上好啊，八田哥，明晚的春季舞会准备得如何？”

他喝了一大口温开水，向镰本招了招手算是回礼。十束坐在椅上朝他笑了笑，他正往两份烤面包上涂着厚厚的花生酱。  

不知算不算omega的特征——室友们的睡眠时间总短他一截，这事成为了这一层其他beta或是alpha口中温和的玩笑。

不过现在不止他一个omega，yeah，八田得一分。

“还不就是那样，”他拉开椅子，“反正新学期舞会就是个提供免费披萨的地方。”

“有海鲜披萨也好呀，我们是尝不到了。”十束咬了口面包。

“十束哥居然这么早起，”八田在他眼前晃了晃手指，“是本人吗？”

“走开，你这小混蛋。被千叮万嘱早起，我也不敢不当真呀。”

“早上好。”草薙打着呵欠推门而入。

镰本向锅里重新打了个鸡蛋，接着撒了一层薄薄的海盐。 

“问你们一个问题，”八田决定多少对新室友表现一点表面上的担心，“大家早晨有看到我室友吗？高个子，黑头发，戴着一双阴沉的黑框眼镜。”

草薙拿起了多多良盘子里的另一块烤面包，他俩对望一眼，摇了摇头。

“我还是先回去吧，”他烦躁地挠了挠头，决定去睡个回笼觉。

“有你的鸡蛋，八田哥！”镰本在他身后喊。

“谢了，留给你吃吧！”

“说到这个，干嘛要早上开灯？不觉得没必要吗。”

“哦哦，抱歉，我昨夜来喝水，忘记关了。”镰本盛出鸡蛋，走到门口关上灯。“不过我进走厨房的时候，灯就一直亮着，吓了我一跳。”

“没人在吗？”

“没有……的吧，当时睡得有点迷糊。”

“越说越奇怪了，”草薙打了第二个呵欠，筷子伸向了煎蛋，“快吃，等下还要赶飞机。”

 

晚上七点，他打开灯，目光瞬间就被床上的鼓包黏住了。

“操，猿比古！”八田大步上前，毫不留情地掀开被子，“你他妈又跑哪去了？是谁说等下就回来的？我找了你一整天！”

被扔下床的被子不足以宣泄他的怒气，在看清楚床上那人好端端套在脚上的鞋子的时候。于是他猛地抽过枕头，幸灾乐祸地看着伏见一头撞在被单上。

伏见嘟囔着开口，听上去像在说misaki三个音节。他手臂胡乱摸索，在寻找他的枕头，或者他的美咲。反正这两者现在位于同一坐标。

“你到底去哪了？”他无论如何不愿再含糊过去，于是右脚跨到床上，一手拉过了伏见的领口，拽着他坐起身。

“我回来，睡着了，又走了，”伏见的眼睛在灯光下无法睁开，“然后又回来睡了。关灯啦美咲，眼睛好痛。”

他们僵持了几秒钟，接着八田认命地起身关灯，接着摸索着脱掉了伏见的鞋袜。在这过程中伏见又重新倒了下去，顺便偷回了他的枕头。

“过来，”他闭眼将八田扯了过去，接着翻了个身面朝内，八田被夹在他和墙壁之间，像过去那样。

“你闻起来像个生气的橙子。”

“你他妈怎么好意思说我，”八田在几通推搡之后终于无奈地平复下来，他这一天太过紧绷，看见伏见就像是一根皮筋终于被拉扯过头，不剩多余反抗的弹力。“你到底去哪里了？为什么总是……一声不响就离开。”

沉默在两人之间乖劣地降临。伏见痛苦地思考，他的美咲是一尘不染的，至少在他在的时候，而他不想现在把他染上墨汁。于是他从脑子里抽出了最先想到的那个名字，随口编了第三个谎言：

“是大贝，我那个表妹，你认识她。”

“……什么？”

“那个暑假她本家出了点事，我得去帮忙。别看我这样，本家的事还是要强制去帮的。”

这话说出来，连他自己都不怎么信。好在八田的头脑这么久也没见长。

“就这样？你明明可以联系——”

“本家人事多，”他决定无论什么都推给那家人。本家有人死掉又从坟墓里爬出来了，本家里出了外星人，本家人打算移民去火星。“现在睡吧。你都困得快做梦了，美咲，我闻到你梦的味道了。”

“梦没有味道，而且我最近都没做梦。”他压下心底的火，反正无论如何，他们也并不差这一天晚上。

“说明你睡眠挺好，真厉害。”他打个哈欠，把两人推进了沉静的睡梦中。

至少在这里，他能拥有几小时安详的睡眠。虽然，他从那天以来就一直做不同梦。大多数是血的红色，还有楼梯的暗青。梦里总萦绕着那个男人的笑声。

仿佛深海底部巨大无神的章鱼眼睛。

 

到现在，八田终于敢自豪地说：他已经完美习惯伏见猿比古那令人生疑的出没不明了。

他从第三天早晨消失到下午，终于在八田换好西装礼服时悠然走进寝室。

他愣住了，推门的动作停在一半。“你这身打扮，是要做什么？”

“你不知道？今晚是春季舞会。”

“那你这身打扮，究竟是要去——做什么？”

穿上修身的黑色礼服，打上整齐诱惑的领带，然后一身金光闪闪地供他人围观推挤翩翩起舞？

“喂，伏见同学，你又在不爽什么？”

他看着伏见一屁股坐在床上，心底一阵急躁。距离开始已经不到十分钟，他和室友们约好了的。八田稍一权衡，接着拉起伏见的手，急匆匆向外跑去。

那人见到他室友，郁闷的黑云更加外露。他远远地侧过身，避开了日高的迎上来的动作，脸上挤出了一丝装模作样的微笑，接着拉着八田走进了体育场大厅，剩下室友们在门外台阶上一脸疑惑。

 

——按理说，他们是该找个人少又清闲的角落，偷偷端来两只摆满英式饼干和鱼子酱蛋糕的托盘，然后饕餮直到舞会散场才对。八田扯了扯领带，这大厅空调和人流热得他喘不过气。更令他燥热的是：猿比古到底该死地去哪儿了。

“日高！”他急匆匆招手，向一群人那侧的室友小跑过去，皮鞋在光滑的地板上发出嗑哒嗑哒的悦耳声音。

“你有没有见到我那位室友？”他喘息着问，运动令他热得更难受了。

“哪位？”被问的人正忙着喝下一整杯姜汁汽水，“他今天来参加舞会了吗？”

“就是刚才，一直在我旁边那位。”

“是你昨天早上问的那个‘高个子，黑头发的黑框眼镜’？”镰本望了日高和道明寺一眼。

道明寺咬了咬习惯，他思考时总要咬上什么东西，一般都是下唇。“小八田……你身边一直都没有其他人呀？”

“……什么？”八田拉住了他的手腕，“你在说什么啊？他这几天一直在我寝室里啊，你们大概也偶尔能在走廊或厨房遇见吧？就是那个高个子，黑头发，看上去一脸不爽的——”

“我什么都没看见，只有你一个人，”五岛平静开口。

“你在说什么！”一阵火热从八田肚里开始燃烧，火光亲吻上他的心口。他的声音竟没在喧闹的大厅引起任何注目。

“他叫伏见，伏见猿比古，”他压抑住热气，强迫症般一一细数。“他第一次出现在我寝室是两天前的早上，接着那天晚上就一直待在厨房，待到了很晚，然后——”

“那天夜里我去厨房倒水了，”镰本开口打断，他在八田突然明亮的眼神中咽了口水，接着吞吞吐吐地继续：

“那天、那天夜里，厨房的灯是亮着的，我走进去时是的。里面根本没有什么人。”

“那大概、是他忘记光灯了——”

“可是，我刚刚确实没在你身边看见什么黑头发戴眼镜的男人，”日高小心翼翼地开口，“八田……你真的没关系吗？”

“我想起来了，”五岛插了进来，“上次镇目町半夜猝死的那家男主人，姓氏就是伏见。”

他们一致望过来，眼里有如出一辙的担忧。

这音乐真吵，八田想。还有这彩灯。

当他被缭乱的彩灯，震耳的音乐还有嘈杂喧吵的人群包围的时候，伏见猿比古的下落——甚至他的真实性或者八田本人的头脑正常性都成了次要紧急的问题，因为他感到一阵熟悉的温热流过下腹部，惶惶之中，他脑子里有个声音说到：

这天杀的发情期。

 

“你在做什么！”

伏见一把将八田抱到洗手池上，接着转身锁上了卫生间的门。哪个混蛋来用卫生间，就让他在礼服里解决好了。

八田向后靠着镜子，领带被被半扯开，从领口蒸腾出一股明显的甜橙味道。一阵红晕染在他脸颊上，连清凉的褐色双眼都被蒙上了水光。

一阵闷热的愤怒从伏见胸口燃起。当他找到八田的时候，他就是这样一幅见鬼的模样，一个人静静缩在沙发的角落里。他简直想把整座体育馆埋起来，直到他发情期过去再挖出来。

“你带没带抑制剂？”他扶助八田的双肩，凑上前去。

八田半睁着迷糊的双眼，仿佛思考便是一种痛苦。

“猿比古……为什么现在这么热？”

他右手不得要领地顺着伏见的毛衣下摆摸了进去，这是他们每一次青春期试探的起点，也差不多算终点。更多的，以他的脸皮总是半途而废。


	2. 某个车

“你在做什么！”

伏见一把将八田抱到洗手池上，接着转身锁上了卫生间的门。哪个混蛋来用卫生间，就让他在礼服里解决好了。

八田向后靠着镜子，领带被被半扯开，从领口蒸腾出一股明显的甜橙味道。一阵红晕染在他脸颊上，连清凉的褐色双眼都被蒙上了水光。

一阵闷热的愤怒从伏见胸口燃起。当他找到八田的时候，他就是这样一幅见鬼的模样，一个人静静缩在沙发的角落里。他简直想把整座体育馆埋起来，直到他发情期过去再挖出来。

“你带没带抑制剂？”他扶助八田的双肩，凑上前去。

八田半睁着迷糊的双眼，仿佛思考便是一种痛苦。

“猿比古……为什么现在这么热？”

他右手不得要领地顺着伏见的毛衣下摆摸了进去，这是他们每一次青春期试探的起点，也差不多算终点。更多的，以他的脸皮总是半途而废。

微凉的指尖摸上了伏见的后背，一只手指在蝴蝶骨上来回抚摸，临摹着硬朗结实的线条，像是把一层燥热滑腻的油脂抹在了他背部。一道电流从伏见的尾椎蹿过，酥麻传到了他每个指尖。

“美咲……”他绝望地低吟出声，抬头吮吸上八田下巴与脖颈的交界处。他在他嘴唇下顺从地抬起下颚，喉结重重地颤抖。这故事本就不该开头，他想，但是美咲希望写下去，那么他会完成剩下整本书。 

他用膝盖分开他的双腿，右膝抬起碾磨在腹股沟，捎带恶意地把那身挺括修身的西装揉的更乱。下身的距离令他们的上半身贴合得更紧，像荒漠里仅剩的一片叶和一滴雨。

“猿比古……告诉我该怎么做，”他难受地绕过伏见的后背，扯住他的头发，指腹在头皮上揉搓，“你也是omega……快告诉我，我要做什么。”

“你是第一天遇到发情期么？告诉我，如果我不在，你会怎么做？”

他清冷的嗓音染上了喘息声，他猜想在他消失的时光里，这双正狎昵地埋在他发间的手也是这样伸到小腹下方，在抑制的呻吟与流下的液滴间抚慰自己。

这一猜想令他忍不住嫉妒。他离开被吻得红润的脖颈，摸索着吻上另一双唇。

甚至不需要他唇瓣小心翼翼地拼合上，在碰上的那一刻那双唇就打开了，然后是舌尖与唾液，还有更加肆无忌惮的吻。八田微闭起双眼，将所有的渴望都不那么完美地藏了起来，只把水光淋漓的双唇送了出去。他舌尖伸过去，贴合伏见的舌头急切地吮吸，鼻息间充满滚烫的呼吸与甜桔的香气，下体重血肿胀，嘴唇粘合处传来伏见低沉含糊的笑声。

“操，”八田红着眼框。

“你后面湿了，”他们额头相抵，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇的颤抖蔓延到两具身体上。“我来教你，美咲，抑制剂不在的时候你该怎么做。”

他继续向前侵身，将八田抵在镜子上吻，右手顺着青涩紧实的腰线一路抚摸到腹部，接着迫不及待地抽出衬衫下摆，拉开了整齐的拉链。原本在大厅时他就想这么做了。

内裤里一片鼓胀，隔着布料他都能感受到后部的潮湿，还有前面被前液浸湿的温热。他右手顺着内裤边缘伸了进去，先是人鱼线消失的地方，然后是丛害羞的阴毛，当他手指触及根部的时候八田偏过头，难耐地大口喘气。

“你自己也会这个，是吗？”他一边喘息一边缓缓地笑了，仿佛故意折磨两人，手指在根部四周轻轻揉捏，指尖顺着血管起伏滑动向下，从那里他甚至能摸索到他的心跳。最后被他抚上的是前端。他先拢了一小片前液，将它们摊开涂抹到整个阴茎，它在他微凉的指尖重重跳了一下。接着突如其来地，他拇指向下按压在马眼上，粗糙的指腹挤压前端，像是把所以心跳都笼在那一小片区域。

从八田口中逃出一声压抑的呻吟，鼻音仿佛涂满了粘稠的液体，牢牢地黏在他们之间。

“猿比古……”他的全部神经都集中到腹部，双眼被蒙上一层温热的情欲，鼻腔内是身上那人毛衣料的气息，一声呼唤说不上是催促还是委屈。

于是伏见坏心眼地重新吻上去。那声压抑的呻吟令他忍不住疯狂并渴求更多。他左手探向后部，顺着被八田被大大打开的臀缝，一根手指伸进了不断分泌液体的温暖洞口。那里已经足够温顺，因此他贪婪地又加进去两根，一片温热顺着他的手指流淌下来。他抽离手指，急躁地将八田翻了个身，令他以一个色情隐秘的姿势趴在洗手台上。

“看向镜子，美咲，”他沾满液体的左手抚上支撑在洗手台上的手，十指相扣间是粘稠的体液。八田难堪地抬头望向镜子，上面映着的人眼角通红，西装凌乱，下身大敞，阴茎红润萎靡地支着。

除了稍显红晕的脸颊，背后的人整洁到可以当场走回大厅，甚至可以大声招呼众人，一脸讥笑地喊他们来围观这个在卫生间发情的omega。

像他离开时那样杀伐决断。

他狠狠闭上眼睛，发出一声绝望的咒骂。

伏见倾身向前，皱着眉抹去八田眼角的一粒湿润。“你在想什么？”他附在他耳旁故意低声说，气音在八田右耳深处产生回声，仿佛这世上仅剩下了他们两人。

伏见将那粒水渍抹在镜子上八田的眼角处。从他身下人的视角看来，他抹上了伏见的眼睛。

“我在想：操你的，猿比古。”他恶狠狠开口，尾音却莫名变软了。他知道无论自己的恶声恶语如何狰狞与恣睢，尾音必然有一瞬间的柔软与懦弱，仿佛在大张旗鼓地高举白旗：看，我原谅你了，即使不在顷刻也必将于三秒钟之后。

看，我总会原谅你。

该死的是，他知道猿比古明白这个。比他自己更明白。

“你在生什么气？老天，其实我不想要angry sex的……”他仿佛忧愁般地顺着镜子抚摸下去，眼神一动不动地盯着八田的双眼，“不过你只能看着我。看我，美咲，我会用力操你，把你操成一个汁液横流的橘子味omega，今后的每个发情期你都会记起我，然后迫切地想念我在你身体里的感觉。”

他的喘息声响在八田耳旁，而那声音远不如八田听上去的那样自持冷静。他的思绪被窸窸窣窣的声音打断了，伏见不知从哪里摸出了一枚无辜的安全套——他见鬼的早有准备。他盯着镜子，用牙咬开包装，像是撕咬束手无策的猎物，又像在给出一个不怎么像样的吻。谁都用不上的润滑液滴在了他下唇上，他拉下牛仔裤的拉锁，放出硬得发疼的阴茎。

“操你，”这是八田唯一能做的：在喘息声里溃不成军。

“我正在。”他舌尖舔舐他的耳廓，下身缓慢地推了进去。在恶作剧般缓慢的速度里，感官世界被放大成一片光怪陆离的万花筒，前端被柔软包裹的热度，肉壁被撑开的强烈肿胀，还有液体被挤压然后重新填充的啧啧水声，这一切编成令人眩晕的网络，每一个箭头都沾着令他目眩神迷的咒语，轻而易举地把他戳穿。终于推到底部时他们都不约而同地继续被屏住的呼吸，片刻之后，开始茫然而慌乱的动作。他在茫然，而猿比古在慌乱，两人加在一起是半分钟之前的处男。伏见紧挨着八田背部，在轻柔的撞击中摩擦着两人的衣料。一滴汗水顺着他额头留下，流过眼镜边框，滴在美咲通红的耳廓上。

“美咲……”

他咬上八田的耳垂，不知是他轻声的呼唤还是八田压抑的鼻音更先一步，总之，突然间，两个人的声音就在水声中被扩大了十个分贝。他右手重重抚上八田的腰部，掐着他的腰重重地撞击，每一次撞入都只拔出一点点，接着更深地撞进去。镜中的人身体紧绷，在起伏中被操得说不上话，只能仰起头大口喘息。

结合处一片艳丽的水声，令八田认清，这茫茫世界里终于只剩下他们两人这一事实。

多么痛彻心扉。

多么甜蜜欢喜。

伏见将身下的人一把抱起来推到墙上，就着抱起的姿势继续刚才的过程。这个角度令八田被插入的更深，一条小缝被打开在生殖腔前端，他脚趾触电般勾起，而脚掌被皮鞋束缚得疼痛。

“猴子……猴……猿比古，”他像过去那样喊他的外号，双手紧紧抱在他脖颈上，黑色的发丝被他揉搓到更加杂乱。伏见把脸埋在八田的锁骨旁，牙齿无意识轻咬裸露的皮肤。说不清是谁的邀请，或是谁的诱惑，阴茎终于突入了生殖腔，滚烫的柔软肉壁包围上来，比液体更先钻出的是无声的呻吟。他们在体液与抽搐中缓缓融化，在那个狼狈不堪的夏季之前，在六年形影不离的和好争执与和好之前，甚至远在这个温柔的蓝色星球被宇宙选中并诞生之前，这一时刻就已冥冥之中被决定好了，直到这个寒冷三月的晚上，终于在万众瞩目的时刻降临在两位少年之中。

 

等他们靠在墙角平复好心跳的时候，春季舞会已经结束了半个小时。伏见将八田抱在怀里，卫衣被脱下披在他俩之间。


	3. Chapter 3

等他们靠在墙角平复好心跳的时候，春季舞会已经结束了半个小时。伏见将八田抱在怀里，卫衣被脱下披在他俩之间。

做爱结束后的休憩时间有人如胶似漆，有人尴尬万分，具体如何取决于床下的关系，毕竟性能提供给人的逃避现实的时间远小于毒品。对于他们两人来说，现在的氛围大概介于亲昵与尴尬之间，因为彼此都没什么经验，自然也不懂该如何游刃有余，或者至少游刃有余地装模作样。

“猿比古……”八田决定还是他先开口。伏见低头摆弄他们交缠的手指，含糊应了一声。

“……他们说看不见你。我们打过招呼的室友，我问了他们所有人，他们都说只有我一个。”他说这话的时候还是闭上了眼。

“……嗯。”

“你他妈——”他猛地抬头，对上了伏见低垂着不舍的青色眼睛，那双眼睛只倒映他一个人，一朵水仙盛开在蓝色的瞳孔中。像是想起了十分钟前的过程，害羞与难过一下子灌进他胸口。

“——你不是真实的人，是不是？”

“我不是。”

“你那表妹……大贝阿耶，家里没有发生什么事，是不是？”

“我根本没再见过她。”

“你那晚在厨房根本就没有回来，是不是？”

“嗯。”

“你也不是omega。”

“……”

“那你到底……”他攥紧了伏见胸口的衣料，手力之大仿佛在上面印上了全部困惑，还有某些弱不禁风的委屈。“操，那你到底会不会留下来？你说过你不会离开了……你他妈到底——到底算不算数？”

“我不知道，美咲，”他轻轻掰下他的手指，一根一根收进手心，“我做了无数个梦，没有一个像现在这样好，甚至能碰到你。我醒来的时候就该走了，我能感觉到自己快醒了，因为变冷了。我——”

“——我不想走。见鬼，我不想醒过来。”他咬紧牙龈，把苦涩的温热吞进胃里。

“你从出生起就不相信圣诞老人和童话故事了，”八田抱住他，“这是你说的！操，别跟我讲童话，你到底怎么了？”

伏见低头轻搓着一撮橙红色的发梢，那里被汗水浸湿又蒸发干爽。良久，他突兀开口：

“我……我被关在一个阁楼里，被那个疯子，伏见仁希。

“你告诉我你变成了omega的那天，我跑开了。回到家里，我发现自己开始变成alpha。那时他走进来了，他歪着头，靠在门框上看着我笑，然后——”

他歪头靠在门框上，嘴角含着他伏见从小看到大却依旧汗毛倒立的微笑。他想他一定是闻到他的alpha味道了，因为他本人就是个omega，这方面他比他一无所知的儿子要敏锐疯狂得多。更何况伏见现在满身汗水，心脏嘭通跳个不停。

他是从学校一路跑回家的。美咲是变成了omega，一个甜美的、新鲜得水光四射、等待被某人一把采摘下来的omega——这个事实令他神经衰弱般头脑爆炸。他明白这只是个生理特征只不过——若他的alpha不是自己，那他绝对会得疯牛病，说不定会杀了那个该死的alpha然后自杀。他对自己这方面充满自信。

他在客厅中央静静发抖，然后感到一股燥热，和天旋地转的腹痛。那是伏见仁希走进来的时候。

真厉害，他听见那人一字一句地开口，不愧是我和木佐的儿子。他缓缓走到他面前，大手掐住他的下巴，他眼里几乎是骄傲的，像某些时候——仅仅是某些，大概万分之一的频率，望向伏见那位矜持高傲的alpha母亲的时候。他仔细闻了闻自己儿子尚且稚嫩的alpha气味，突然大声笑了起来，笑声在大房子里传来空落落的回响。那是的仁希，在伏见眼中，终于做了件普通中年男人会做的歇斯底里的事。

伏见最后的印象是：他父亲擦了一把笑出的泪水，猛地卡住了他儿子的脖颈。接着是窒息与死亡的黑色阴影，不知多久后的一阵颠簸，还有汽油与发动机油缸的味道。

当他再次醒来时，视线所及是一个窄小的小阁楼，满地皮鞭铁链剪刀麻绳，还有脚上的一个镣铐。至少他明白了两件事：这里不是原来的家，以及那男人确实恨死了自己是个alpha这个事实。

“然后，”他仔细回忆着，他被罚去早午晚餐然后被塞了满嘴米糠，或者指甲被剪到流血然后用长满粗糙刺毛的叶子磨蹭，又或者被摄像机拍摄下发情期然后在半途中被注入抑制剂。还有其他更多，而好笑的是，一小时不到之前他正与自己最爱的人温存，现在居然平静回忆自己曾遭受的折磨。

或许这就是人之将死前的平静，他不无讽刺地想，再怎么疯狂，此时也该安静了，更何况他的肉体本就不在这里。多余的情绪有了也是可笑，就留到地下送给伏见仁希吧。

八田急切地拉住他的袖子，“然后怎么了，猿比古？！”

他一个激灵。

仿佛跳回人间的一瞬间。

他颤抖了两下嘴唇，寄希望于吻上那双蜜糖色眼睛，然而稍纵即逝后便放弃了，只把头埋进了那头褐色的发丝里。

“没什么……然后，大概是几天之前的半夜，那男人就不见了。我听见了警车与救护车的声音，还有大门的开锁声，但是我没剩下多少求救的力气了。再然后……我就梦到了这里，醒来后还是那件小阁楼。在梦里除了你，其他人都看不见也碰不到我。我马上就要醒了，真的，越来越冷了。”

他语气冷淡得令八田几乎恐慌，他宁愿伏见是刚才那个差点哭出来的模样。他更加抱紧他，仿佛凭他的力气就足以对抗人世间某种巨大的生命法则。

“告诉我，猿比古，我要怎么联系你？”

“没用的。我只剩下一只手表终端机，大概是那个疯子想看我抱着一丝残念的样子，”他苦笑着伸出右臂，“但那个只能作为对讲机，不能传呼。而且你看，现在它也不见了。”

“那就告诉我怎么找你？告诉我你在哪里，那阁楼下面有什么特征？告诉我——操，操他的，”

他浑身的每一个毛孔都冻住了，汗毛被倒逆着抚摸，从脚趾到天灵盖——镇目町，半夜，富豪，猝死的中年男人。

“你大概还在镇目町内。”他抓住伏见的肩膀，

他温柔地望向他，“我家有很多套房子，就算一件件寻找，找到我时也大概不剩活人了。更何况这只是你的猜测，美咲。”

“我当然知道！”他大声反驳，“我有那天的报纸！只要一核对，所有警方都会去找你，你当然会活下来！”

“那么，你该怎么报案呢？”冷意就快要冻结他的心跳了。他攥紧拳，还是推开了身上的人，起身站到了他对面。“就说，你的alpha变成鬼来向你抱怨了？没用的美咲，等搜查令下来，我的尸体大概都被老鼠啃干净了。”

他在八田含着泪的怒视中笑着摇了摇头。他总是习惯性拖延，无论是对感情还是对告别。直到现在他才想起细细品味相逢的这三天。他看见了他变了一截的成熟模样，用心脏感受了他的温度，亲自参与了他人生中某些重要——或是令人厌恶到难忘的时刻。那么现在，他要在最后的时光里睁大双眼，把这张永生难忘的容颜好好记下来，在下辈子独自思念的时候也好有个念想。

倘若从此再无伏见猿比古，他也愿意做个地缚灵，保护他一生仍似少年。

八田瘫坐在地板上，那人起身的时候带走了他全部的力气。他离他一步之遥，双臂微张，右手伸向他，这是个邀请的动作。他眼眶里的泪分明要盛不住了，却还是在镜框后睁大了双眼。

于是八田握住了那双冰冷的手。他握得如此紧，伏见怀疑自己的骨头要裂开了。可惜这伤口等他醒来就会消失。

“美咲——”伏见重新开口，却在顷刻间忘记了自己要说什么。而时间不允许他回忆起内容了，冰封的雪原已经漫上了他的左心室，并逐渐笼罩上四肢。唯一的温度来自右手指尖。

八田眼前是一片模糊不清的水光，他用力握着，胸口预感到灭顶之灾。能被预知的灾难最令人不甘，他像蝗灾降临前那夜的埃及人。他手指用力握着，那么紧，接着再一用力，一阵空虚落到手心。

巨大的阴阳法则发挥了她迟来的效力。他一眨眼，泪水啪地砸落，他终于在蝗鼠之灾里泣不成声。

 

* * *

他又一次回到寝室时，从相聚的那天算起已是第四天。

意味着，距离伏见猿比古奄奄一息地躺在镇目町某阁楼的地板上，已过了至少四天三夜。

他真的是真实的吗？八田浑浑噩噩地裹起被子。这一切真的不是他臆想的一出悲喜剧吗？他眼角的泪滴是因为太入戏，胸口的闷湿是因为太重情，而腰间的酸痛，天杀的，他还在发情期。

说不定这六年间他触手可及的那个人，就是他臆想的产物。

真是厉害，他禁不住夸耀，真是厉害的我呀。

接着他转过身。一只圆润的手表，静静躺在床板上，被月光映成了银白色。

八田的身体被冻住了，他在裹的严严实实的被子中察觉到了一丝密不透风的彻骨寒意。

他一把掀开被子，猛地跳下床，被子绊住了他的右脚，他双膝跪地扑倒在另一侧床板上，一把抢过了那个手表。膝盖与地面撞击发出疼痛的扑通声，他整个小腿被震得发麻。

他用两只手虔诚地托着那枚手表，接着在表盘周围的三个按钮之间陷入疯狂的慌乱。不行，这时候不准比哭鼻子。他命令自己。他小心地把手表举高，迎着月光观察按钮旁的小字。他不敢开灯，害怕灯光一亮，一个美梦，连带这个手表，就会消失得无影无踪。他两手颤抖，几乎看不见表盘旁的字。

在确认了五遍之后，他终于下定决心按下“ON/OFF”的按钮。一个柔和，安定，坚不可摧的虚拟屏幕噗嗤被点亮在黑夜中，它幽蓝的光芒仿佛上帝的回音。八田在屏幕上小心滑动，生怕他毛糙的手指会按碎这一片光芒。他总是毛手毛脚。总是。因为有猿比古会帮他完成所有。他笑出声，重新吸气时鼻音染上一声啜泣。

在仿佛无数次开天辟地然后上帝开工又长眠的时间里，他终于按下了那个满载希望的“INTERCOM”。

沉默宛如哀鸣。

五秒钟之后，一阵“嘟——”声响彻整见房间。

他紧紧捂住口鼻，害怕嗑嚓的心跳声盖过这弱不禁风的提示音。

又过了一个世纪的时间。耐心，他再次命令。操，耐心。

手表里响起一阵窸窣——

“……美咲？”

虚脱的声音宛如低吟。八田松开手，不再压抑低沉绝望的抽泣声。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
